In the past, there has been proposed an electrical connection device to be connected to a housing component for receptacle supporting multiple terminals so as to electrically interconnect multiple conductors of a flat cable to corresponding ones of the multiple terminals (e.g., disclosed in JP 2007-4987 A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)).
The electrical connection device disclosed in Document 1 is assembled by engaging a cable holder holding a flat cable with an engagement housing.
The cable holder includes a cable supporting part for supporting an exposed conductor of the flat cable in a folded state, and a tentative holding part attached to the cable supporting part in a rotative manner. An end of the flat cable is placed between the cable supporting part and the tentative holding part, and then the tentative holding part is rotated to a position in which the end of the flat cable is sandwiched between the cable supporting part and the tentative holding part. Thereby, the end of the flat cable is held. The flat cable is supported on the cable supporting part while the end is held by the tentative holding part, and the cable supporting part supporting the flat cable is fitted into the engagement housing. Thereby, the flat cable is fixed while being supported on the cable supporting part.
In the electrical connection device disclosed in Document 1, the end of the flat cable is sandwiched between the tentative holding part and the cable supporting part, and thereby the flat cable is held by the cable supporting part tentatively. When pull-out force acts on the flat cable, the tentative holding part may be moved, and then the flat cable may be displaced.